Change Different Volume 1
by Tally B
Summary: Kris was just a normal girl until disastorous night ruins her perfect life. On the run, she meets Logan, will this be the start of a brand new life, or the beginning of the end? Not Logan/OC fic. Rewrite of Previous story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Readers,**

**This is my new story that has been in my head for a while. Yes, I do add a lot of Mary Sue's, sue me, I like it. Here we go to my newest story CHANGE!**

My name is Kris Harwood. Well that's one of them. If the Professor knew that I used my **real** name while writing this he'd probably disown me. I wouldn't say my real name anyway though because then my whole life would go down the pot. I know this start of the story is a bit confusing but I promise you it'll make sense in time. Hang with me. I'm going to take you back about 3 years, to February 13, 2009 to be exact. That was the day it all started.

_**February 13, 2009 6:30 p.m.**_

It was a day like any other. Yes I know cliché much. I was in the midst of my junior year being 16. School had gotten out for the weekend and I didn't have anything planned. Well except for my date with Johnny Allerdyce. It was a huge thing for me to be going out with a senior and I was utterly excited. Driving home from school I pondered a few things. Mostly I was thinking about how Friday the thirteenth was seemingly lucky for me so far. Thinking back I realize how naive I truly was.

In the usual girly way I preened until I looked perfect. My gorgeous purple dress brought out the green in my eyes and contrasted nicely with my auburn hair. After one last coat of lip gloss I headed out to talk to my mom and give her the usual 'were we're going, who were going to see' spiel till Johnny showed up. I heard the pounding on the porch steps and waited for my dad to answer the door so I could make my entrance. Making sure that my matching purple shoes were fastened, I headed out of the glass French doors that led to the living room. Being careful not to trip on the step that led down to the room I smiled thinking about how this was going perfectly.

Reaching the door I gave my daddy a kiss on the cheek and headed to meet Johnny. His hair as usual was slicked back and he was flicking his shark lighter nervously. His face was not his usual mask of indifference but looked more like a boy in his position should be. So basically he was totally nervous. I walked up to where he sat on the bench that has always sat on our wraparound porch.

"Hey, Johnny." I whispered, finding the silence to hard to completely destroy. It was just so peaceful, there in the dark.

"Hiya Kris, ready to go?" I nodded and we both stood up and started to walk down the safe streets of Small town, Colorado. The uses of a car in these parts were limited to when you were actually leaving this god forsaken place, something that I dream of regularly. We walked to Main Street and entered the soda fountain that was the only entertainment on a Friday night in the little town of Alberton. **(AN real place with no connection to me what so ever, thank goodness for Wiki. I don't know if it even has a Main Street. Doesn't' look like it though. Let me just say, population's 374) **I waited outside on yet another bench while he went to buy us some cokes. When he finally came back he was shoving something into his pocket, brushing it off I took the already opened drink and took a swig. He held out his hand to pull me off the bench and started to lead me towards The Hill. I followed him as we made our way to the top of the mound our town almost worshipped. When we finally reached the top of it he sat down patting the ground next to him, his expression not changing the whole time. We just sat there in silence while we finished our drinks. As I drank the last gulp of coke a sudden feeling of warmth filled me, but I brushed it off as my body reacting to such a nerve wracking situation such as this. I saw his face when I put down the empty bottle. It looked almost sad. The rest of the night went past me with such speed that it seemed unnatural, so fast that I could barely remember anything about it. Little did I know that night would change my life.

**I suppose that is slightly cliffy. If you haven't placed Johnny yet you will soon. I use the name Kris Harwood a lot. I just like that name. They have absolutely no connection to each other. This is X-men not Camp Rock.**

**Luv ya for Evolving,**

**Tally B.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yola People,**

**I am so happy that I'm getting into this story! Well, since like nobody reads the author notes, I'm just going to get on with it.**

**1 year later (May 23, 2010)**

Walking the streets of yet another city, I realize how stupid I truly am. This is no newsflash for me but you have missed out on a lot. Maybe I should fill you in. The day after my date with Johnny (the memory still eludes me) I woke up to find a note from the boy himself. He told me that he no longer like me and wanted nothing to do with me. He told me that I was useless and boring. When I finished reading the letter my anger was so great the paper burned. If you think that is strange, when I walked to the mirror my brunette hair was a dirty blonde and my usually green eyes were a deep blue-grey. I was a prefect replicate of Johnny except for the gender. I looked back at the mirror a moment later and I noticed that my eyes were changing constantly into different colors every few seconds. That was when I realized I was a mutant. That night I ran away. I learned how to get some degree of control on my power but I couldn't stay in one 'form' for more then a few hours. It was very helpful when I don't want to be recognized.

My year on the run was anything but easy. I had to steal and pickpocket from random people. There have also been a few different people who tried to get me, all of them females who seemed to be extremely flexible and agile. I was able to fight them off with the powers I gave each of my main 7 identities. The first one I named Kris and she had telekinesis, could read and control the thoughts of others. Jene could shift into almost anything; I hadn't tried anything big in case I was stuck as a garbage can. Tally had the ability to control the element and make them bend to her will. Leana was a seer, Aurora was a matter manipulator, and Leslie was a healer. The last one was Shiri and she had large almost pure white wings with a brown hint to them and the bottom edges. They each had a distinct look, but I was usually in Kris's form the most. When I went into the towns I made my self older and a bit more whorish since the places I usually went were on the bad sides of town. What can I say; drunks are easier to steal from.

I was currently in New York and loving it. I was so much easier to not look like a weirdo when you're surrounded by weirdoes. I stepped into an alley, hoping no one will notice that I never exit it, when out of the blue I was attacked by yet another woman. I quickly changed into Tally and threw a fireball at the woman. Out of no where she simply grabbed me close to her for a few seconds then threw me away. I was immediately soaked in her scent. I stood up form where I fell and started to change into yet another plain-Jane. I stepped out onto the now empty street only to be tackled back into it. The man grabbed me and took me to the darkest corner of the alley. He held me to the wall by the neck and tightened his grip. I scratched at his face and eyes to see if he would drop me. I then watched in amazement as the scratches closed up and didn't leave a scar. I was getting dizzy from lack of air but I heard him say something about 'Mystique' and 'where is he?' before he took my silence as insolence and pulled one of his hands away from me and let loose claws from his knuckles. I was gasping for air already but had I been able to breathe I would have gasped in shock at the foot long daggers. Before I could struggle he stabbed me in the stomach and I felt so much pain. He pulled out the claws and I, on instinct changed into Leslie and healed myself. He looked at me in shock and put me down. I felt him cradle my head and whisper who knows what into my ear as I fell into a dead faint.

**May 24, 2010**

I awoke in a completely white room with what appeared to be medical equipment. I wasn't plugged into anything and I didn't have any bandages to be rid of. I was however dressed in a back tee and shorts. After I took in my surroundings I panicked. I must have been taken by one of those women. I quickly jumped up and towards the door that miraculously opened to show a man in a wheel chair, a woman with shocking white hair, a large feral looking man smoking a cigar (who looked kind of familiar), and a fuzzy blue man. I quickly backed up and changed into Tally, hoping that none of them could heal from burns very fast. I called some fire into my hands and took up fighting stance. The man with the cigar merely laughed and the other three looked on with awe. Out of no where I felt something prodding at my mental shields. I quickly morphed into Kris and strengthened my shields ten fold; I also used my telekinesis to pick up any objects that could cause harm to the strangers.

I heard a chuckle come from the man in the wheel chair. "Amazing, simply amazing." I was so surprised that I set all of the equipment back down and stood up from my crouch. I flicked my hair back and stood my ground waiting for some sort of explanation. I just couldn't get a read off of the other three people that stood in the room so their minds offered no source of knowledge. I was becoming frustrated and I felt my hair charge to a bright red color.

"I am waiting for an explanation here." I huffed, "So am I going to be tortured, killed, or recruited." The man chuckled and the woman and blue man smiled slightly. The other man simply stared at me.

"Recruited," said the man in the wheel chair, "that is if you wish to. My name is Charles Xavier and this is my school for gifted children." This brought a sarcastic smirk to the cigar mans face. "These people you see around me are most of my staff. My math's teacher is on leave," At this all of them grimaced in pain and sorrow, "and we are currently looking for a science teacher." The grimace was much more pronounced this time around. "The teachers and all the students here are very much like you, Kris. We all seem to have an amazing ability. Some may be greater then others but none the less we are all in the same circumstance." I was not surprised to hear him say my name; I expected one of them to have ability similar to Kris. I was surprised to hear that this man had started a school for mutants, though.

"How did I get here? And where is here?" I asked. My curiosity was burning on this subject. Charles merely chuckled again.

"Logan brought you in," he said, motioning toward the man with the cigar. I looked at him closely and recognized his build was the same as the man in the alley. "And you, my dear, are in upstate New York."

"Why was I attacked? And why was I brought here?" This was the real question. Why would the man who tried to kill me then try and save me.

"I thought you were some one I was after." Logan said, his voice gravelly. "She was a shape shifter like yourself and when I caught her scent on you I merely thought she had changed again. Attack then ask questions later. I saw you heal yourself and I knew you weren't her. She cant' use others powers. I couldn't just leave you there or you might have caused some trouble." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, hoping to calm myself and not attack that man right there.

"So what's the plan?" I said after a minute or two. The white haired woman spoke first.

"Well, I think a shower, some clean clothes, and warm food could do you good." Her face and voice motherly. "Then we'll bunk you in one of the spare rooms for the night and go from there." I nodded.

"That sounds like a good plan." I said relived their plan didn't involve torture of any kind.

**May 25, 2010**

I woke up to the hustle and bustle of kids on the other side of my door. I waited until the sounds died down to adventure out of my room. I took a shower in the attached bathroom and put on the clothes that were set by my door. Checking to make sure that the coast was clear I headed out into the hallway. For a few corridors all I could find were dorm rooms. I soon found a sort of foyer but I passed by that and went into what appeared to be an academic wing I walked by many door when I found what appeared to be an empty band room. I saw hundreds of different instruments. I sat down at the piano and remembered the countless songs that I used to write. One in specific stood out to me and I began to play.

_Tell me that it's gonna be okay  
Tell me that You'll help me find my way  
Tell me You can see the light of dawn is breaking  
Tell me that it's gonna be alright  
Tell me that You'll help me fight this fight  
Tell me that You won't leave me alone in this_

I was completely entwined in my music, the music that I loved to make and play the music that defined me.__

'Cause I need, I need a hand to hold  
To hold me from the edge  
The edge I'm sliding over slow  
'Cause I need, I need Your hand to hold  
To hold me from the edge  
The edge I'm sliding past  
Hold on to me

I could just hear all of the strings and drums that would fill this song and make it whole. __

Tell me I can make it through this day  
I don't even have the words to pray  
You have been the only One who never left me  
Help me find the way through all my fears  
Help me see the light through all my tears  
Help me see that I am not alone in this

_'Cause I need, I need a hand to hold  
To hold me from the edge  
The edge I'm sliding over slow  
'Cause I need, I need Your hand to hold  
To hold me from the edge  
The edge I'm sliding past  
Hold on to me_

_'Cause I need, I need a hand to hold  
To hold me from the edge  
The edge I'm sliding over slow  
'Cause I need, I need Your hand to hold  
To hold me from the edge  
The edge I'm sliding past  
Hold on to me_

I was so zoned out I didn't realize that I was no longer alone. I turned around and gasped in shock cause behind me was at least a hundred kids. I winced as I heard a small bump behind me and then a crash. Maybe I wasn't just imagining the other instruments. I quickly used my powers to push aside the crowds and run to where ever. Looking at the clock I realized it was lunch time and kids wouldn't be having class. I was scared to be seen so I quickly ran outside of some door and towards the woods that surrounded the school. When I was finally far enough a way I sat down. I looked around and found a pond. I was very beautiful and I couldn't help but to change into Tally so I could play around with the pure water that I loved.

I was sitting there for quite a while when I heard some one behind me. I jumped up and let flames consume my hands. I looked and found a girl that seemed to be around my age. She had reddish brown hair with a bright white streak that couldn't be fake.

"Oh umm, I'll just go. I didn't mean to disturb you." She whispered quietly. I was shocked and I dropped my stance and let my fires die out.

"Oh, that's fine. I was going to leave soon anyway. I'm Kris" I said holding my hand out. For some reason I liked this girl, she was so much like me.

"Oh, I'm Rouge." She said looking at my hand. She snapped out of it after a bit. "Are you new?"

"Yeah, I got here last night." I responded. "What can you do?" I asked sitting back down. I patted the spot next to me telling her to sit down. She did.

"I can take peoples powers." She responded. "At the risk of their lives, that is."

"Oh," she seemed so sad about this.

"Yeah," she stated, off in her own memories. "What can you do?" she asked snapping out of her dreams.

"Elemental control." I decided not to tell her of my main power. I didn't want to let anyone know about that yet. I then asked the question that had been bugging me all last night. "What's with this place and with everyone here? They're all sad."

"We lost a member of our team." I looked at her questioningly. "The teachers here aren't just teachers; they're X-men too. One of them sacrificed herself for the rest of the team and a lot of the kids" I had heard of the X-men before, but only snippets off of the news in random bars. They protected mutants from humans, and vice versa. I heard that the X-men had been part of the Alkali Lake ruin.

"I have to go." I said to Rouge, "I'll see you around, hopefully." She nodded; she was in her little dream world again.

I walked away from the longest conversation with someone I'd ever had. Maybe this place wasn't so bad.

**Okay I'm going to give you a summary of all of Kris's personalities.**

**Tally- elemental control, Auburn hair green eyes**

**Aurora- matter manipulation, blonde hair blue green eyes**

**Leslie- healer blonde claw of bone (with inspiration from Logan) , auburn hair hazel eyes**

**Leana- seer, brunette chocolate eyes**

**Shiri- wings, brunette pure white wings blue eyes**

**Kris- telepathic –kenetic, Red hair green eyes**

**Jene- Shifter to a greater degree (animals, objects, etc.), black hair blue eyes**

**She can shift into countless other forms but these are the main ones. I hope to make a banner for this story, but I don't know if I will.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next one. I hope ya like it.**

**May 25, 2010 (continued)**

I walked around a bit before I heard a loud noise not too far ahead of me. Out of the trees came a man with blue skin and a tail. He looked at me for a bit then grabbed my arm. Before I could react, we teleported into a well lit study. I turned to the man and quickly flipped him over and trapped him on the floor with both of his arms trapped behind his back. Before I could stop him from teleporting away with my gift, he disappeared from under me. I heard another noise and looked around for the source. That was when I noticed the others who were in the room. Charles was there along with Logan and the white haired lady who told me her name was Storm while I ate last night. The fuzzy blue man whose name was Dr. McCoy was gone but another man was there along with the teleporter. He looked as though he hadn't slept, shaved, or showered in a while.

"Well, now that you're here we can start the conversation," said Charles. He looked as though he found the scene I just made quite funny. I blushed and stood up. I felt like such a fool under the gazes of the mature X-men. "I believe you have looked around at the school from what I have heard from the students." My face reddened ten fold at this statement. "What do you think of it here?"

"It's very nice. I've only talked to one student but she only said good thing about this place." 'Lie you didn't even talk about the school' I chided my self. "I would like to stay, if it's possible." Professor Xavier smiled and I returned with my own small smile.

"Well, that's good. We just have to run a few things. I'll need your name, address, and some other information." I looked up at him in shock. I was never going to give that information to anyone. I couldn't' be found. 'Lie, Kris, lie'

"My name is Kristina Ann Harwood; I lived at Cleveland, Ohio at 73085 Rose Avenue. What else do you need to know?" I looked up at him with my expression blank.

"Well, we'll need your actual address, and your real last name." I stiffened immediately. I shook my head. "Okay then. How about your story? How did you discover you were a mutant?"

I looked down at my shoes ashamed. I shook my head again. I felt my skin morph and I changed into a form I hadn't been in for a while. I looked down at my hands to see that they were invisible. I stood up as quietly as I could and flew to the door. I was almost there when I was grabbed by Logan.

"No dice, kid." He growled at me. "Now, sit down."

"You don't have to be ashamed of anything, Kris. We not ones to judge and we are not ones to nark either." I looked up at the Professor. I nodded.

My name is Kris Harwood, I didn't lie about that. I lived in Altman, Colorado, I can't remember my address. I found out I was a mutant after I read a letter from a boy I really liked. He told me all these awful things in a letter. I was so angry that I burned that letter with my powers. When I looked in the mirror, I was basically a female version of this boy. I don't remember much from the night before that though. It was really weird."

"What was this boy's name?" The Professor asked sharing looks with the others.

"Johnny. Johnny Allerdyce." The professor looked a little shocked and I thought that I heard growl behind me.

"What did he look like? How long ago was this?" Professor Xavier looked almost panicked when he asked this.

"It was about a year ago," I then rearranged my features to look like Johnny, "and he looked kinda like this, but I can't change genders."

The Professor rubbed his temples with his finger tips. I was starting to get worried.

"I think you should go look around some more. We have some things to talk about," said the Professor tightly. I stood up and walked out of the room worried. I headed back to the music room I had found before. I found it empty yet again and decided to noodle around a bit more on the piano. I thought back to Rouge and remembered a song that I wrote forever ago, about when I was the loner in school.

_There's a girl  
Who sits under the bleachers  
Just another day eating alone  
And though she smiles  
There is something just hiding  
And she cant find a way to relate  
She just goes unnoticed  
As the crowd passes by  
And she'll pretend to be busy  
When inside she just wants to cry  
She'll say..._

Take a little look at the life of Miss Always Invisible  
Look a little harder, I really really want you to put yourself in her _shoes__  
Take another look at the face of Miss Always Invisible  
Look a little closer and maybe then you will see why she waits for the day  
When you'll ask her name_

The beginning, in the first weeks of class  
She did everything to try and _fit__ in  
But the others they couldn't seem to get past all the things that mismatched on the surface  
And she would close her eyes when they left and she fell down the stairs  
And the more that they joked  
And the more that they screamed  
She retreated to where she is now  
And she'll sing..._

Take a little look at the life of Miss Always Invisible  
Look a little harder I really really want you to put yourself in her _shoes__  
Take a little look at the face of Miss Always Invisible  
Look a little closer and maybe then you will see why she waits for the day that you will ask her...her name_

And one day just the same as the last  
Just the days been in counting the time  
Came a boy that sat under the bleachers just a little bit further behind...

I smiled at the thought of the ending. That boy had been Johnny who came to sit by me. It made my day. What could I have done to make him so angry at me? I suppose I'll never find out.

I thought about the other songs that I had written and one immediately popped in my mind. The thought that popped in my mind after that was about the scruffy man in Xavier's office. This time I let the instruments play along.

_I see your face in my mind as I drive away,  
Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way.  
People are people,  
And sometimes we change our minds.  
But its killing me to see you go after all this time._

Mmm mmm mmm  
Mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm  
Mmm mmm mmm  
Mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm

Music starts playin like the end of a sad movie,  
Its the kinda ending you dont really wanna see.  
Cause its tragedy and itll only bring you down,  
_now I dont know what to be without you around._

And we know it's never simple, never easy.  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me.  
Youre the only thing I know like the back of my hand,  
and I cant, Breathe, without you, but I have to, Breathe, without you, But I have to.

Never wanted this, never wanna see you hurt.  
Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve, and sometimes it doesnt work out,  
Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out.

And we know it's never simple, never easy.  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me.  
Youre the only thing I know like the back of my hand,  
and I cant, Breathe, without you, but I have to, Breathe, without you, But I have to.

Its two a.m.  
Feelin' like I just lost a friend.  
Hope you know its not easy,  
Easy for me.  
Its two a.m.  
Feelin like I just lost a friend.  
Hope you know this aint easy,  
Easy for me.

And we know its never simple, Never easy.  
Never a clean break, noone here to save me.

Ohhh

I cant, Breathe, without you, but I have to, Breathe, without you, But I have to.

Sorry (oh) Sorry (mmm)  
Sorry (eh eh) Sorry (mmm)  
Sorry (eh eh) Sorry (mmm)  
Sorry  


I heard door snap shut as I finished the song. I looked over my shoulder to find no one. I let my mind expand and I found a presence walking away from the door. It was the man from before. I listened in on his thoughts.

'_She couldn't have __known anything about her… beautiful voice…have to tell her to go to Xaiver's.'_ I felt the man turn back around so I stood up and walked out the door towards the office. I heard the mans foot steps behind me but I paid no attentions. He finally caught up with me and tapped me on the shoulder.

"Xaiver wants you." He said before he turned back around and headed toward what I assumed to be the teachers' wing. I, too, turned back around and continued to the office of the Professor. I knocked on the door and was greeted by a 'come in'

"You wanted me?" I asked once I was inside. Everyone was still there excluding the scruff. Xaiver nodded a gestured towards the chair I'd sat in earlier.

"Yes," he said, he paused for a few minutes as if he didn't know what to say. "Have you ever heard of Magneto?" he asked. I simply nodded and then he continued. "About a year and a half ago my team and I were on a mission to get back some of the students that had been taken from the school by a man named William Styrker. Magneto had previously helped us out of a slight problem and agreed to help us again. After all was said and done we found that one of our students who was with us at the base dissappeared along with Magneto. His name was John Allerdyce or Pyro." I gasped. "Yes. John Allerdyce and Johnny are one in the same. We have heard rumors of Magneto recuruiting people in unorthodox ways. He gives them a drug and if they are faced with some sort of trama their mutant powers will surface earilier then normal. We believe that you were one of his 'recruits' that escaped." I could feel my jaw tighten as my face became stoic. "We would like it if you would stay here to learn and to train to become and X-men along with some other promising individuals. That is, if you accept?" I nodded. I had made up my mind a while ago. This place was already a home to me and everyone seemed nice enough. "Well then, you can go back to your room. I believe Storm has already ordered clothing for you. You will get your schedual tomarrow at breakfast which starts at 7:00 tomarrow. You are expected to attend." I nodded once more and then excused my self.

I was so confused and I felt me structure start to morph from one person to another until I didn't even know who I was. Sleep was what I needed. I took a quick shower and changed into the shorts and tee shirt I slept in last night. Setting the alarm clock for 6:00 am I fell into the deepest sleep I've had for al long time.

**May 26, 2010**

When I woke up all I heard in the hallway was dead silence. When I looked at the clock it was obvious why. It was 5:00, deciding that there was no way for me to get back to sleep I decided to get ready. I took a shower and put on my clothes that were set out for me. By the time that was done it was 5:30, grabbing a notebook from my pack I headed to the band room yet again. Hoping that inspiration would hit, I sat at the piano and toddled around a bit. After an hour and a half something hit me. I finished the first verse and chorus before I realized what time it was. Grabbing my notebook, I ran all the way to the dining hall. When I reached the doors I caught my breath and morphed into Jene. I pushed the doors open as quietly as I could, hoping I wouldn't attract any attention. At the last moment the door squeaked and all eyes were on me. My embarrassment was covered by my invisibility. Looking down at my body I realized that my body had reacted on it own. After muttering profanities under my breath I ran back out the door and tried, with out success to make my self visible. I heard someone sneaking behind me so I quickly changed into Tally, and let the fire consume my hands. I dropped the stance and the flames as soon as I saw it was Rouge and some boy. She started to walk over to me playfully dragging someone behind her.

"Hey Kris, having trouble." She asked. I smiled guiltily.

"Yep, but you fixed it. Thanks." She smiled at me and then spoke again.

"Oh, this is my boyfriend Bobby, Bobby this is Kris." I put out my hand and he gripped it icily. Literally, he froze my hand.

"Hello." He said. "I'm guessing you are the new girl." I nodded, laughing on the inside at his 'stick up the butt' disposition.

"Kris, do you want to sit with us? I'm sure we have an extra seat." I smiled at Rouge while her boyfriend looked at her shocked.

"Yeah, that sounds good, if it's okay with you and your friends." I really didn't want to intrude. Actually I just wanted to sit by myself and work on my song. I never was very social.

"They'll be fine with it." she said. "They are gonna love you." I nodded and she grabbed my hand and pulled me into the hall. I yanked my hand from hers but still followed. I heard the whispers in my wake. They said 'two new girls?' 'She's hot' and other random statements. I blushed at the ones about my looks and decided that today could be fun. Time to mess with some mutants.

When we reached what I guessed to be Rouge's table, I was quickly pushed down on the bench next to a girl with a bright yellow shirt and what I guessing was an Asian background. Rouge told me everyone's name. The girl in the yellow was Jubilee (but she told me to call her Jubes), the very well built boy was Peter or Colossus. He was sitting by Kitty or shadow cat. They all seemed pleasant but I'd rather sit by myself. I listened to them talk while I ate my food. They seemed happy but I could tell that something was bothering them. I had a feeling it was the death of their teacher and something else. Suddenly I heard someone say my name.

"Umm, what was the question?" I asked, embarrassed.

"I asked you 'What is your power?'" I blushed and told them about my element manipulation. "I also have a few other small abilities." They left it at that. Then Peter spoke.

"How did you discover your powers?" I didn't know whether or not to tell them. I looked up at the Professor and saw him give me a slight nod. Taking this as an Okay I told them my story.

"I was given some sort of chemical by a boy who I just found out worked for Magneto. It caused my abilities to surface early." They all looked at me with shock on their faces. I ducked my head and excused myself. Why did I have to tell them? At least I didn't say who did it. I had a feeling that they knew him. I walked up to the door and found Storm. She handed me my schedule, a map of the building and told me my supplies were in my room. I gave her a small smile and headed out to find supplies and my first class early. When I looked down at my schedule I noticed there was also a note on it. The note read:

_Kris,_

_You are being put in junior classes for the rest of the year so you can catch up. Since you should be graduating we decided that we would tutor you over the summer or you can just take your senior year next year. It's your call._

_Professor Xavier_

I smiled, they actually seemed to care. I found my class and decided to find the next class after History. It read P.E. not knowing where that one would be, I decided to see if anyone had that class after my first period. Seeing that I had lunch after those periods, I'd just find my last three classes during lunch. I looked at the clock and realized that class would start soon. I headed back to the room I'd wandered away from. I entered and just set my stuff on a desk that had a book on. I looked around at the room that had a green house look to it. I check my schedule and it said that I was in History/Civics. I noted the rest of my classes and memorized them.

_First Block: 8:10-9:20_

_History/ Civics_

_10 minute Break_

_Second Block: 9:30-10:40 _

_Physical Education_

_Lunch: 10:45-11:20_

_Third Block: 11:20-12:30_

_Composition/Communications_

_Fourth Block: 12:35-1:45_

_Science _

_10 Minute Break_

_Fifth Block: 1:55-3:05_

_Math _

_You are to report to the Danger Room for Power Evaluation at don't have to bring anything, we'll supply a uniform_

_Yours truly,_

_Ms. Ororo Munroe_

By the time I had read through the schedule my teacher was already there. It was Ms. Monroe. She looked at me and nodded to my desk. The one I had guessed belonged to me, because of the book that it supported.

"Ms. Monroe," I asked to get her attention, "Where would P.E. be?" She seemed like the best one to ask seeing as she was a teacher.

"I'll get a student to show you." Was all she said as I back down and looked for my music notebook. I couldn't find it. I guessed that I left it in my room and dismissed it. I just sat in my seat looking at the room while the other students filed in. At 8:10 a bell signaled the beginning of class and Ms. Munroe started to give announcements.

"We have a new student that will be joining us." Storm said. I could feel everyone's eyes on me and I fought my instinct to turn invisible. "Class this is Kris Harwood. Make her feel welcome and please, no 'Welcome to Xavier's' pranks. Mr. Logan still hasn't recovered." I heard some people laugh at this.

The rest of the class went by in a flash. Soon I was being led into an elevator by a fellow peer to gym. When we arrived in a stark white hallway he pointed to a changing room and told me that my class was in there. After that he merely left. I entered the changing rooms to find Rouge, Kitty, and Jubilee there. I checked my schedule again, confused.

"You're in the right place don't worry," said Kitty. "You better change quickly other wise Logan will have a fit." She handed me a shirt, baggy shorts, a sports bra and some tennis shoes. I nodded and quickly changed into the uniform. I followed the other girls when I was done to find a normal run-of-the-mill gym, in the middle of the gym stood Logan smoking a cigar. We waited a little bit until the boys came out from their room. Bobby and Pete stood with another boy with what appeared to be wings.

Logan barked at us to do laps. I kept pace with the others and kept my breathing even. I got bored after a while and decided to speed it up a little bit. I started to run past all of the others. Finding this to still be dull for me, I started a flat out sprint. I finished way ahead of the others who were on a run. They were shocked by my speed and probably a little ticked I was showing off. What can I say; when you're on the run you get endurance. Logan was staring at me with out expression. Then he barked at the others to start up a game.

"What's your power?" he growled at me.

"Right now, it's control of the elements." He seemed confused by this. "You were there when I healed myself weren't you?" I asked him. He nodded. "I can change my form and I can take on other peoples powers or even make up my own, if I so choose." He glared and me and told me to continue to run laps. I did so until the end of class. I totally feel welcome.

**That's my third update so far and I hope that you like it. **

**Luv ya for evolving,**

**Tally B.**


	4. Chapter 4

**May 26, 2010 (continued)**

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful, but now I was being led to the 'Danger Room' for my 'Power Evaluation' by the winged boy. I had a feeling that this was going to be fun.

"Your stuff will be in there with your name on it. Exit into the gym. Someone will meet you" he then walked down the hall and disappeared behind a door. I entered into the changing room and grabbed the leather jumpsuit that had a post it with my name on it. This was going to be very uncomfortable. I shimmied into the suit and headed out into the gym. Where I expected to find the gym from P.E., I found a large metal domed room. Looking around, I also found an observation deck. Then a voice spoke.

"Hello, Kris. Welcome to the Danger Room. Today we are going to see the extent of your powers. Today we'll go easy on you but don't expect it to be like this every day. In this situation you are to save the young mutant from the Sentiniels. Good luck." As the voice (which I suspected was the Professor) spoke the room morphed into a destroyed New York. In my mind I created a check list for this situation. First, find Sentiniel, then find weaknesses, beat the crap out of it and save the kid. I flew up to the top of a ruin building by morphing myself wings similar to the Winged Boy. Looking around I saw a massive robot marching down the streets. 'Ten bucks it's the Sentiniel.' I said to myself. I morphed myself again into a female Bobby. Using his ice powers I created a slide to get to the Sentiniel. I hid myself at the top of one of the buildings and check out my competition. I decided that a nice joint freeze would do the trick. Checking to make sure the mutant child wasn't in the line of fire I gave him all I had.

Once he was subsequently frozen I swooped down from my perch and collected the boy from the Sentiniels grasp. Mission accomplished. I watched as the city melted away around me and I looked up at the control booth.

"What now?" I asked, knowing they could hear me.

"Now you must defeat Sabertooth without any powers." I nodded and readied myself for the fight, changing into Jene. The scene wasn't very different from before, but instead of the Sentiniel there stood a large hairy man. 'Ok, this will be interesting.' I thought. We circled each other waiting for the other to make a move. I had more patience then the Neanderthal and he soon lunged at me. I moved to the side I held out an arm. When he flew by me I plucked him out of the air and immobilized him. That was even easier. Then, Sabertooth bucked me off him. I flew into a nearby wall, crashing against it with a lot of force. I stood right back up and ran at the beast full force. This guy was making me angry. I grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and threw him into a nearby cement wall with enough force to make him go right through. The scene still didn't disintegrate, so I hadn't finished my mission. I saw the man come out of the hole in the wall and I started to circle him yet again slowly moving towards a building on the other side of the street. I looked in a window over the shoulder of Sabertooth and found an office building that was right behind me. It was in tatters and I was sure if a large shock hit it, the building would tumble.

Sabertooth jumped at me once again but this time I used all my strength to toss him at the building on the third story. He must have hit a beam of some sorts and I saw the whole building tumble onto him. Mission Completed.

"Nice job, Kris. This next one you must pick one morph and stick with it. Are you ready?" I morphed into Tally and nodded my head in the direction of the control booth. The scene changed yet again. This time I was near the mansion in what I was guessing to be the back yard. I heard a dark chuckle behind me. Then a voice spoke.

"Good to see you again, Kris. How ya been?" I froze. I knew that voice; it was Johnny, the boy who changed me. It turned and gave him an evil smile while lighting up my hands with bright blue flames. I didn't speak, I just started to throw my fire balls at him with the most force I had. He started to throw the fire back at me and I returned it harder and faster then before. Then I heard him speak again. "You haven't changed at all. You're still some pathetic little girl, your still Miss Invisible and that's all you'll ever be." That comment made me freeze up. He took that chance and hit me with a fire ball the size of a mini van. All I remember after that is the dark and his evil chuckle.

**May 27, 2010**

I woke in the Med-bay. I looked down at my hands expecting to see burns but there was nothing. Not a mark, scratch, or callus. I heard the door open and looked to find the Professor, Dr. McCoy, Storm and Logan. I felt my face harden and become stoic. I turned my head away from them and spoke.

"Why did you use him?" I hissed. "Why him?"

"We told you it wouldn't be easy. We used that scenario for all of the students that were affected by his disappearance and they all reacted in similar way." I snorted.

"Yes, because that makes it so much better." I could feel the tears start to form in my eyes. "How did you know?" I whispered my voice softer.

"Know what?" the Professor asked me.

"How did you know exactly what he said to me? Did you get it out of my mind?" I heard the Professor wheel up to the examining table. I turned to him, letting him see my wet eyes.

"Yes, it from your mind but also from some things I've picked up from you." I nodded. "I suppose you want to know why I used what he said." I nodded again. "Because some day you may have to face him and he may say something similar to you but it won't be a danger room session and you could actually get hurt." I nodded.

"Who all saw it?" I asked. I wanted to know so I could avoid them. I don't like showing weakness.

"All of us, Warren, Rouge, Bobby, Jubilee, Kitty and Colossus. I have to say, the look on Bobby's face when you used his power was priceless. They are all in shock and awe at how well you did." I smiled. It had to have been quite a sight.

"Can I go to my room?" Xavier nodded and I stood and jumped down from the table. Before I walked out, I turned around and whispered "Thank you." I under stood why he did what he did, but to me he still did the most painful thing that a person could ever inflict on me: make me remember.

**How'd ya like me know? I think that this is a good chappie to end up with. Don't worry this story isn't done yet. I will be writing a series of oneshots that will summarize the summer and to add a little more humor. (Do you think this is a good idea? Review with comments) I don't like to write so mush dark and moody stuff. Author alert me so you will be alerted when I add the story. I won't be writing much else besides this series. **

**Luv ya for evolving,**

**Tally B.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone,**

**Sorry that I have taken a while to update. I have been fruitlessly trying to write the five-shot summer series but it didn't work out. I thought that a little Remy explanation in this Chapter would suffice. Well here we go.**

**Two Months Later (July 14, 2010)**

The last months had past by in a blur. While everyone else had gone home or stayed at the mansion for training, I had been completing my High School Education. Ms. Munroe had come up with a schedule that made every week of a normal school year into a day. I finished my senior year and graduated four days ago. These teachers were the kindest people I knew, just because they helped me when they could have just let me go through school at a normal pace. I had started to let loose a bit more when I hung around with Rouge and her friends (I still don't consider them to be my friends) but I still spent my small amount of free time, that wasn't being used by training, to work on my music. I found I was more comfortable around the instruments, rather then the team, especially since they hadn't seen my weakness. Sure the group hadn't talked about it around me, but every once and a while they gave me these calculating glances, as if they were trying to figure me out. They won't figure out anything from that though.

I woke as I heard a crash come from near my now open window. It was followed by some profanities that even I have never heard of. I set my hands on fire and approached the intruder.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" I said as I morphed into Kris and held the man up against the wall with my telekinesis.

"Hold up there, mon ami. I think you've got it the other way around. Why are you in my room?" I chuckled. This dude is not bright.

"You're in the wrong wing, Cajun; this is the girls' side." I watched as he zoned off a bit, probably checking the floor plans.

"Right you are _chere_. Now if you'll let me down, I'll be right off." I tightened my telekinetic hold on him.

"Hold up, Cajun. What's Cyclop's full name? Answer or I'll get the X-men down here." He chuckled. He held up his hands in surrender.

"Scott Summers." He answers with out hesitation. I released him and stepped back. "I'll just be goin' now, Miss…" he said as he made his way towards the window.

"Harwood. You know you can just use the door?" He chuckled.

"But where is the fun in that, Miss Harwood?" he said before jumping out of the window. I laugh as I make my way to my bad. 'He was weird' I thought to my self. 'But cute' the thought passed through my head before I could stop it. I was defiantly getting soft.

**The Next Day (July 15, 2010)**

I entered the dining room bright eyed and bushy tailed that morning…well kinda. I was still distracted by my unusual dream last night. It had seemed so real when the man had jumped into my room through a fifth story window, and told me to get out of his room. I proved him wrong though, stupid dream man thinks he can kick me outta my own room (oh jeez, definatly going soft…or crazy).The strange thing was, I could remember his exact scent. Spicy almost. Like the jambalaya that Rouge made for dinner one night. I even smelt that scent when I woke up in the morning. I feel like I am going insane to actually think that the encounter happened.

I quickly pushed all thoughts of the strange dream out of my head and made my way to the breakfast buffet and then on to my friends who were sitting at our usual table.

'Hiya, Kris.' Rouge greeted me with a smile that was totally unlike her. She was usually a total slug in the morning. With this new morning person look in her eyes, she was kinda scary. I gave her my greeting and she started to babble about the eggs or something else insignificant. When she was done I turned to Jubilee.

'What is wrong with her?' I whispered to her.

'What do you… oh you mean the fact that she's as happy as a gopher on opium?' I nodded at this highly-inappropriate-yet-totally-appropriate-to-this-situation comment (that was a totally Jubes comment). 'Well, ya know that friend that she always talkin' about? Well we walked by his room and it was totally obvious he was in there. You could hear him badly singing in the shower and everything.' I nodded at her again and told her thanks for the 'clue into the craziness'.

I thought back to all the stories Rouge told me of the mysterious Remy Lebeau. From what I can remember, he came to the mansion what he was sixteen , a year before Rouge came with Logan. He left not long after, disappointed by the fact that the professor wasn't doing anything to control his mutation. He returned not long after the Liberty Island incident, ready to give the mansion another chance. This time with his powers mysteriously in control. During the raid, he was able to rescue another group of students from the soldiers and he's been at the mansion ever since.

At some point him and Rouge bonded, and ended up becoming great friends. He'd left to go on a mission for Xavier six months ago and hasn't been able to contact anyone.

I was sitting in my usual seat when I heard Rouge get up and run towards a figure that stood in the door way. I looked around at the table and saw Bobby stiffen and the others get very uncomfortable looks on their faces. I heard Rouge getting closer to our table accompanied by the stranger. He looked familiar but I couldn't place him.

"Kris, this is Remy. I told you about him remember. Remy, this is Kris."

"Hello, Miss Harwood." I gasped at him and he smirked. Well, so much for normal.

**Well there you have it. I'll post the next one as soon as possible which will hopefully be soon. I have the next three or four already written but I need to get them typed up. I promise though, I will have pretty steady updates for a while, hopefully.**

**Luv ya for evolvin'**

**Tally B.**


End file.
